marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hope van Dyne (Earth-11584)
History "I know you were just trying to protect me Dad, but I wish you'd told me sooner. I wish you'd told me that my Mom died a hero." Hope van Dyne is a former Agent of SHIELD and the daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, the original Ant-Man and Wasp respectively. The only child of the super hero tandem, Hope was kept in the dark about her parents work for much of her childhood, partially due to regulations placed on her parents by SHIELD but also due to Hank's fear of losing Hope in the same way that he lost Janet. When Hope was 8, Hank and Janet were called away suddenly on a mission, promising their daughter they'd be back by the end of the weekend. However, the mission went south and Janet was forced to deactivate her suit's regulator to shrink to a molecular level in order to stop a dirty bomb from detonating, falling into the Quantum Realm seemingly to her death. Hank was left to tell his daughter the terrible news, and he resigned from SHIELD shortly thereafter to try and raise his daughter (also because of SHIELD's attempt to duplicate his shrinking technology.) However, Hank began searching for ways to access the Quantum Realm, thinking that there was a slight chance Janet may still be alive there. Sinking his full attention into his new company, Pym Technologies, Hank turned Janet over to a series of boarding schools to help raise her, something that she would resent him for throughout her adult life. However at some point, Hope and Hank had something of a reconciliation, though there was obviously still tension between them. Hope learned of her father's past as Ant-Man and her mother's life as the Wasp, though Hank still kept the secret of his wife's true death away from Hope at the time. Inspired by her parents example, Hope joined SHIELD as a field agent out of college. She requested to serve in the area of research and development, ostensibly to keep an eye on the various pieces of research that SHIELD had on file concerning her father's work. This forethought seemed to be fortuitous, as eventually Hope (along with SHIELD scientist Bill Foster) were clued in to the work of one Eric O'Grady, under orders from new SHIELD director Thaddeus Ross, to attempt to replicate the Ant-Man technology. Originally, Hope suggests that she use the suit to break into the SHIELD facility and steal the prototype SHIELD is working on. Not wanting to lose Hope the same way he lost Janet, Hank instead comes up with the idea to use a different person who is familiar with security systems to break in and become the new Ant-Man, selecting a "thief with a heart of gold" in Scott Lang. After breaking Scott out of jail (after putting him there with an elaborate hoax to steal his suit set up by Bill Foster), and convincing him to become the new Ant-Man, the plan to stop SHIELD from replicating their technology began. This was despite Hope's vehement opinion that they didn't need Scott to finish the plan. Eventually she began giving him combat training based on her own experience in the SHIELD academy, something that Scott didn't initially take to. Eventually though Scott began to get used to the technology and controlling the ants that would be his partners for the heist of the SHIELD research facility. However the relationship between Hope and Hank was still strained, as evidenced by a comment made by Bill Foster errantly that led to a huge argument between the two. Shortly thereafter Thaddeus Ross arrived and inadvertently clued Hope into the truth of her mother's death. Hank eventually came out and explained what happened to Janet, also explaining that was primarily the reason he didn't want Hope to put on the suit: out of fear of losing her the same way he lost her mother. Understanding one another a bit more now, they redoubled their efforts to stop SHIELD. On the day of the test of the Black Ant suit developed by Eric O'Grady, Scott donned the Ant-Man suit while Hope, Hank and Bill made sure to be seen in the crowd of dignitaries. Eventually Scott planted a computer virus and implosion device in the building and then confronted O'Grady, who was already beginning to be affected by the deletrious effects of the Pym Particles, as his suit was not shielded against them. Quickly realizing that his demonstration was going off the rails, Thaddeus Ross began to threaten Pym and company, only for Hope to turn on him and join with her father in escaping the building, fighting off fellow SHIELD agents in the process, before escaping in a tank that they had brought in with them in a shrunken state. Hope watched as the research facility was destroyed, their mission completed. Later, Hank explained his journey through the Quantum Realm to Hope and Hank, offering them hope that maybe Janet van Dyne might still be alive after all these years. Hope and Hank then traveled to the basement of their home, where Hank revealed an advanced prototype of Janet's Wasp suit that they never finished before her disappearance. Hank suggested that the two of them should finish it, to which Hope enthusiastically agreed. However, whether they finished the suit or not is unknown, as they had to go on the run shortly thereafter, a side effect of their destruction of the SHIELD research facility and Scott Lang's actions during the Avengers Civil War in violation of the Avengers Protocols. She and her father (along with Bill Foster) remain fugitives to this day. Powers & Abilities * Wasp Suit: It was revealed that Pym and Janet were developing an advanced prototype of the original Wasp suit, but never got a chance to finish it before Janet's apparent death. Hank resolved to finish developing it with the intention of his daughter using it. The suit's capabilities though have not been seen fully, though they likely are similar to the Ant-Man suit with the added ability of flight. * SHIELD combat training: As a former SHIELD agent, Hope van Dyne received the standard SHIELD combat training that all field agents receive, including firearms training as well hand to hand combat training. She has been shown to be especially proficient in the latter category. * Insect Manipulation: Hope has also been shown to have access to and knowledge of how to use the Ant Controlling Tools that her father invented. Weaknesses Despite being trained by SHIELD, Hope has very little actual field experience, as much of her duties were in research and development (this was somewhat intentional, so she could keep a close eye on the data that SHIELD still had concerning her father's work). As such, she should not be considered to be as heavily trained as an advanced SHIELD agent such as Maria Hill or Phil Coulson. Furthermore, she has not been tested in her Wasp suit, as of yet, so her performance in this regard is as of yet unknown. Film Details Hope van Dyne appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Evangeline Lilly. * Ant-Man (2015) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:SHIELD members